New technology is rapidly changing the way we do things and the information that is available. Today's average consumer has affordable access to wearable devices that capture information, remote monitoring devices such as cameras or thermostats, and control devices that lock and unlock doors or open and close garage doors. One of the great issues is the lack of integration. A consumer might have to access several different devices and/or applications to get information or to control such things as a thermostat, garage door opener, digital video recorder, door lock, security camera, alarm system, or get information from their wearable devices. The present invention seeks to resolve this by creating an integrated system that centralizes the monitoring, reporting and control functions of monitoring and control devices.